


Five Times Cassie Newton Gave Advice

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark Angel, Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie's work isn't finished just yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing - Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> These are my submissions for the Deadzone Challenge at [**xoverland**](http://xoverland.livejournal.com/profile?admins=owner&socconns=friends). I'm loving the challenge of doing all of these [**5_times**](http://5-times.livejournal.com/profile?admins=owner&socconns=friends) prompt tables and am determined to get through them all! For this challenge at xoverland I had to focus my crossover fics on a dead person so I chose Cassie Newton. I mean, she was the first person who popped into my mind anyway :P Usual thing goes - have a look and tell me what you think :P
> 
>  **5_times Prompt Set #2**  
>  1\. Kissing/2. Teasing/3. In Love/4. Falling/5. Waiting

* * *

Cassie watched the teenager sitting on a rock that was overlooking a group of teens milling about. Though it looked as though he was watching the entire scene, she noticed his eyes focused on one girl in particular. As Cassie looked over toward her, she noticed the way the girl was laughing at something her redheaded friend had said, her head falling back in mirth as she grabbed his arm for support.

"Have you told her how you feel?"

The boy looked over at her. If he was surprised to see a ghost sitting with him, he didn't show it. He seemed to ignore her and focused back on the book in his lap. Cassie was about to drift away when he suddenly spoke.

"I don't know how."

Cassie looked over at her once more. She didn't really know much about the girl. Or him for that matter. She didn't really have any first hand experience with any of the advice she was about to give but it seemed to be what he needed to hear.

"Just go and kiss her." An eyebrow arched above his glasses but she was not to be deterred. "Things can get lost in words. You can get all jumbled up and say the wrong thing. But a kiss says so much without that problem."

He seemed to think over what she had said for a few silent moments before he sat up straighter and pushed his book to the side. Without waiting for his courage to fail, he strode purposefully over toward her and when he was close enough, spun her around and kissed her. Cassie's breathed hitched as she waited to find out what the girl's response would be and when her slender arms wrapped around his shoulders, Cassie smiled to herself. Her good feeling continued as she rose up and floated off into the sky.


	2. Teasing - Logan Echolls

* * *

She laughed loudly and made a zinging motion with his hand before he walked away from the seething blonde. His laughed turned into a smile as he rounded the corner, entirely pleased with his actions. He was drawn up short by Cassie as he nearly bumped into her.

"Sorry," he murmured before sidestepping around her, intending on hastening to his next class.

"She's gonna figure it out soon."

He turned around in surprise and looked around at the nearly empty corridor before setting his sight back on her.

"Excuse me?"

"Why you tease her so much. She's gonna figure it out."

He shook his head and looked around again as if he expected her to be talking to someone else.

"I don't know what you'r-"

"She'll figure it out. I only hope you do too otherwise you might miss your chance with her. She won't wait around forever."

"Who?"

"Veronica."

His eyes widened in surprise before he frowned, obviously mulling over what the girl in front of him had said and how much merit it deserved. Mind made up, he shook his head.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he scoffed.

Cassie shrugged and he turned and walked away from her shaking his head. He turned back to scoff once more only to find that the girl had disappeared in the empty hallways. He turned back around, confused, before heading off again.


	3. In Love - Dean Winchester

* * *

He brought the drink up to his lips and she watched as his eyes followed her to the bar. He seemed surprised that someone so young would be in there but the bartender didn't appear to have issue with it. Cassie sat down from him a few seats over and turned around to face the game of pool in the back of the dimly lit bar. Smoke filtered through the room and she noticed his brother by the pool table with a rough looking man who was sporting a tattoo of a dragon that ran the length of his arm.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here?"

She gave him a small smile. "I think there are worse things in this world than an underage girl in a bar."

He gave a slight nod and followed her line of sight. "You play?"

Cassie shook her head. "Not something I'm good at. Never really tried though. Always thought I should have tried." She looked back at him, her eyes locking with his and he gave a slight frown as she did. "There's nothing worse than knowing you should have done something but you didn't have the nerve."

"Do we know each other?"

She shook her hair, blonde tendrils racing around her face. "Nope, never met before."

"Christo."

She gave a small laugh and shook her head. "I'm not a demon, though I don't blame you. I'm not really alive in the strictest sense. Well, not in any sense really."

He frowned at her.

"Look, I know who you are. Think of me as more of a Casper than anything but make sure you listen carefully first. I know her, she tried to save me. Wasn't something she could have stopped but she tried. I've seen who she is, the person she'll become, and I know that if you want it, it'll be with you. You love her - don't be afraid that she doesn't love you."

She hopped off her barstool and walked toward the door as a man came in. He held the door open for her and she nodded politely before walking out. He quickly jumped up and followed after her, only to be met with an empty parking lot.


	4. Falling - Tristan DuGrey

* * *

"You're falling in love with her."

He nodded at her. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Didn't realise it?"

"Nope, never saw it coming. I mean, she's gorgeous and I've always thought that. She's got the innocence which is just not something you can fake - it's honest."

"Is that why you kissed her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know why I did that. Obviously it was the wrong thing to do; she ran away crying."

"Don't be so sure."

"I don't know. I've probably blown it. I could just kick myself. I'm not going to find someone else like her again. Don't know if there is anyone out there like her. I just, I just like who I can be with her. All of the teasing and fighting aside, she makes me want to be a better person."

"That's good. It's a start."

"I guess."

"Maybe you should try to take i one step at a time. She was probably scared about how she felt and didn't understand it. Show her that you can be a better person. That you want to be. Be her friend, support her. Build a base first instead of trying to create a castle on sand. You might have made more progress than you realise."

He looked out at the backyard and saw his peers milling around on the lawn and in the pool. He let out a deep breath before giving her a nod and a smile.

"I can do that. I can show her that."

"That's great. All you really need to do is give it a try."

His smile widened before he turned to walk back into the house. "Thanks-" he said as he looked back over his shoulder but all he saw was an empty balcony.


	5. Waiting - Alec McDowell

* * *

He looked down at her talking to the computer screen in comand. Her shoulders were tense but her body language was giving off mixed signals. She seemed to encourage the attention of the ordinary on the other end of the call but not throw off an affection herself. It was as though she was unsure about it.

"It's hard isn't it?" He spun around quickly and Cassie smiled. "Don't worry, I' just observing."

He frowned in confusion as though he was trying to figure out what was off about his current situation and she walked over to the edge of the roof and nodded toward command.

"All this waiting around. You've finally realised how you felt and now it's up to her. Hopefully she realises soon that you're waiting for her. That about sum it up."

He stood up to walk away, his face void of expression.

"Wait!" He stilled but didn't turn around. "The only problem with waiting for her to realise is that she doesn't know how you feel. She's gonna assume you don't feel anything and won't probe into the reasons she's feeling the way she does. You wait too long, she's gonna ignore it."

He spun around. "We don't work that way."

"I know. But she does. It's all she knows. And unless something happens to change how she sees the world, that's not gonna end. She's got a choice and sometimes she chooses to see things the way Transgenics do but it's a choice. Just like between you and him."

He turned and looked back over at her talking to the screen.

"At the moment she's choosing the safer path - the better known path - and she's not getting any cues from you on whether it's the right thing or not."

"She knows how I feel about them."

"Yep. You've told her. But you left out how you feel about you and her."

He turned around angrily and slammed the door behind him as he left the roof. Cassie peered down at Command and looked at the woman. She could only hope that they weren't waiting too long.


End file.
